Temptations
by GrandEmpress13
Summary: Darcy catches Julia and William at the end of 'Bloodlust.' AU. From Darcy's POV
1. Chapter 1

Temptations

**Strong T rated for non-descriptive sexy times! **

* * *

He walked down the morgue's large hallway on his way to pick up his fiancée. Darcy planned to take Julia out for a lovely dinner and perhaps he would take her to see a play afterwards. They had both been working long hours recently and Darcy felt they deserved a relaxed night out.

The morgue was silent at this hour on most days. But as Darcy reached Julia's office he could make out a distinct noise coming from his fiancée's office. It wasn't the sound of Julia's gramophone, Darcy would have recognized it. No, these sounds were unfamiliar to Darcy's ears. As he neared the office he heard a feminine cry and instantly Darcy feared for Julia's safety. He rushed to her office as fast as he could but stopped dead at the sight before him.

Julia, his _fiancée_, was sitting on her desk, panting heavily. Her hair was a tangled mess, stray curls falling over her face. Her legs were spread open wide, skirts ripped open at their apex. Julia clutched at the man in between her legs, one hand wound into the man's dark hair while the other clutched at his arse. Her blouse, corset, and chemise lay in a messy pile on the desk. The only thing that blocked Darcy's view of Julia's bare chest was the man's wide back.

The man stood in between Julia's legs. His coat, dress shirt and tie lay on the ground, scattered. His pants were on but judging by the movements and noises coming from the both of them they were having intercourse. The man had his head buried in the crook of Julia's neck and as she pulled his face up to hers for a fiery kiss Darcy could make out the man's face. William Murdoch.

The couple was so enthralled with each other that they didn't notice the doctor standing in the doorway. So Darcy stood there, watching as his love of his life and the man he despised more than anything made love to each other.

As he stood there, Darcy was tempted to stop them. He was tempted to make his presence known, to storm over to them. He was tempted to yell and scream, to call Julia a whore, to tell William that he will go to Hell for his sins. Most of all he was tempted to break off his relationship with Julia. But something stopped him; Julia's pleasure filled face. As she writhed under William's touch, crying out her lover's name, Darcy knew it was not his place to interrupt. Not because he believed that they were meant to be together, oh no, Darcy did nothing because he knew it was only a moment of weakness.

Darcy looked over at the passion the two lovers shared. It was something Julia and Darcy did not share. Darcy always knew that Julia was holding back in her love for him. When Julia properly introduced the detective to Darcy, the doctor knew that William was an obstacle between him and his wife to be. The tension between the two of them had been growing since Julia and he returned to Toronto from Buffalo.

And now it had snapped. That is what stopped him. While Darcy was tempted to do many things, he believed that once the two had finished their romp, they would be sated and finished. Neither of them would mention it again and perhaps, Julia would turn all of her love to him and not share any of it with the detective.

So Darcy turned away. He walked back down the hallway, gritting his teeth and ignoring the couple's loud cries of pleasure and soft declarations of love as they found their release.

* * *

He had been right, at first. Julia did not bring her tryst with William to Darcy's attention. But the tension between William and Julia dissipated to a safe level. Darcy felt that Julia was finally returning his feelings for her. That was until a couple of months later on their wedding night.

Darcy carried Julia bridal style into their new home and took her upstairs, planning to thoroughly ravish her. Everything was going perfectly; both husband and wife were working their way towards release and the consummation of their marriage when Julia let out a pleasured gasp.

"Oh William! Yes!" It was clear that Julia was reaching her peak and was not thinking as she spoke and once again Darcy was tempted. He was tempted to stop what he was doing, he was tempted to scream at Julia, and for the briefest of seconds he was even tempted to hit her. But Darcy was stopped when a second later Julia wrapped her arms around his shoulders and clutched his body his close to hers as she screamed out his name in completion.

After, when they lay together in post coital haze, Julia snuggled up to Darcy, resting her head on his shoulder.

"That was lovely my darling." She sighed. There was something in her voice that made Darcy pause. As much as Darcy wished it was contentment, he knew that was not it. It was disappointment with a twinge of patronization. Julia wasn't showing it but Darcy knew it was there, laced deep in her tonality, hidden in the words. He wasn't as good at pleasuring her as Murdoch had been. It was then that Darcy realized that he should have followed his temptations all those months ago when he caught the two of them together. He should have left her then because now Darcy knew that as much as he'd love her, Julia would never love him as much as she loved Murdoch.

* * *

**I may add to this but for the moment it's a one shot. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Temptations**

**Julia's POV**

* * *

William rushed at her and his lips collided with hers. Julia let out a startled gasp which quickly faded into a muffled moan. She flung her arms around his neck as his hands settled roughly on her hips. Julia let William push her backwards and suddenly she was backed against her desk. William quickly hoisted her onto the desk, never once breaking contact with her lips.

His body was so close to hers and yet it was not enough. Julia wanted to feel his skin on hers. She was tempted to pull his clothes off but she knew that William did not want that. He never wanted that. William only went as far as a heated kissing session. At the thought of that, Julia let out a frustrated groan and William released her lips in favour for her neck. It was then that William ripped her blouse open and Julia gave into her own temptations and her hands could not move fast enough, pulling William's dress coat down his shoulders and letting it fall to the ground. William pushed her skirts up harshly before taking a step forward which put them that much closer to each other. He quickly placed a passionate kiss on her lips before returning to her neck.

Julia continued with quick hands to pull off William's tie, dress shirt, and then his undershirt. She had been cautious at first but the second she felt William's hands pulling at her corset and chemise Julia knew that William was following his own temptations and should follow her own. It was when William's mouth touched the sensitive skin of her chest that Julia completely let go. One hand tangled in William's hair as the other began to work on his belt.

When they were joined together more intimately than ever before moments later, they stayed frozen, both of them taking the moment to get their laboured breathing under control. Then William thrust his hips forward and Julia let out a loud cry of pleasure, letting her head falling back as her eyes closed. William groaned and buried his head in the crook of Julia's neck and picked up the pace.

As the couple began to move as one, Julia opened her eyes for the briefest of moments and let out a gasp. For a moment Julia thought she saw Darcy standing in her office doorway. Julia clutched at William, blinked hard once and he was gone.

Seeing her fiancé caused Julia to have a moment of clarity. Julia knew what she was doing was wrong; she was promised to another man, a good man. Darcy _was_ a good man. He was an accomplished doctor; he was kind, smart and everything Julia had pictured in a husband when she was little. But he wasn't William. William was a better man. William may not have been as accomplished or as wealthy as Darcy and he may not been the husband that Julia always pictured but he was so much more. William was a loving man; he was willing to overlook small flaws. He was willing to work through issues whereas Darcy opted to shove issues under the rug. William compromised while Darcy pushed Julia into doing things his way. But most importantly, William made her feel important whereas there were times where Julia felt insignificant and inferior in Darcy's presence. William made her feel things that Darcy never could. His touch set her skin alight, even if it was just his hand on hers or a brush of elbows. He made her heart soar.

William picked up the pace even more and all rational thought fled from Julia's mind. All that mattered was finding release with the man she loved. The pressure within her build until Julia could contain it no longer. She let out a sob of relief and moved to rest her head on William's shoulder. When William finished he stilled his movements and cupped Julia face, bringing her eyes up to his.

"I love you." He whispered, resting his forehead against hers. Julia sighed and leaned forward slightly, placing a soft kiss on William's lips.

"And I you."

* * *

As much as they both thought it should have ended with their tryst in the office, neither of them could stop from exchanging a few heated kisses with the other whenever they were alone.

Finally, it reached the point of no return; her wedding day. Julia spent part of her day screaming at William, telling him, begging him to save her from her wedding. When he asked her why she couldn't do it herself Julia became beyond frustrated but explained it to him anyways. She explained that she was past the point of breaking off their engagement, it would not be proper and it could ruin both of them. But if William came and proclaimed his love for her she would have a choice. When she became desperate, William pulled her close and placed a kiss in her hair, quietly assuring that he would be there.

But he wasn't. William didn't show. And then Julia found herself married to Darcy Garland.

She tried to enjoy herself, she really did. Darcy was truly gifted with his hands and he was ravishing her as promised but all she could think of was William. How William said that he loved her but did not come to stop her from marrying another, how when he touched her she felt an out of body experience and the only thing that grounded her were William's soft endearing comments that he whispered heatedly into her ear. The thought of what William and his body could do to her made Julia gasp out. She wondered how William would react to her outburst. Would he take pleasure in her cry, would he punish her? It was then that Darcy groaned and Julia remembered that she would never know how William would react because she would never be with him again. She would forever be with…

"Darcy!" She screamed as she clutched him close as her body shook in release. Seconds later a heat rushed through her and Darcy collapsed on top of her, sealing the consummation of their marriage.

Afterwards as they lay cuddled together Julia moved to rest her head on Darcy's shoulder.

"That was lovely my darling." She sighed. She tried to sound content but Julia couldn't stop her thoughts from turning to William. It was then that Julia realized that she should have followed her temptations all those months ago when the two of them got together. She should have left Darcy then because now Julia knew that as much as she wanted to, she would never love Darcy as much as she loved William.


End file.
